


Flirtations and Longings

by Emiline



Category: The Worst Witch (TV 2017)
Genre: A little bit of angst, Amusement Parks, Drabbles, F/F, Flirting, Fluff, Unresolved Tension, wanting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-31
Updated: 2019-08-31
Packaged: 2020-10-03 17:55:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20457068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emiline/pseuds/Emiline
Summary: Drabbles written for the Hubblestar Drabble Tree. Mostly fluff, flirtation, and longing with a bit of angst here and there.





	1. Candy Floss

They have to let go, alas, to clamber out of the rollercoaster, but still dizzy from the exhilaration, their shoulders bump as they come back together.

“Sorry,” Julie apologizes.

“Not to worry,” Dimity replies, wishing it weren’t so hot, wishing there was a breeze, wishing she had an excuse to slip her arm around Julie’s shoulder.

She jams her hands resolutely into her pockets. “So what next?”

“Weellll, there’s always candy floss,” Julie flashes her a bright grin.

“Lead on then, my lady.”

Julie laughs, sketches a curtsey, and proffers her hand. “Wouldn’t want you getting lost.”


	2. A Little Paint

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by cassiopeiasara's drabble that can be found here; https://archiveofourown.org/works/20403838/chapters/48397159#workskin

“You’ve got a little paint,” Dimity gestures.

Julie wipes at her cheek with the back of her hand. “Better?”

“No,” Dimity laughs. “May I?”

“Please.”

Dimity summons a damp cloth and gently removes the paint.

“There,” she says, running her thumb over Julie’s skin. “All gone.”

“Thanks,” Julie says, her breath catching. She swallows.

Dimity catches herself staring at Julie’s lips and wrenches her eyes back up to Julie’s.

“So uh about-”

“Did you-”

“You first,” Dimity says.

Julie licks her lips. “I-”

The door slams all the way open and Mildred, Enid and Maud tumble into the room.


	3. Exhaustion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by one of cassiopeiasara's drabbles (found here: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20403838/chapters/48397177#workskin)

From the light of the fire in the staff room, Dimity could just make out Julie curled up in a chair, her sketchbook tucked under her cheek.

“She looked so exhausted, poor dear,” Miss Bat said, rising, “that I didn’t have the heart to wake her.”

“You did quite right, Gwen. I can take it from here.”

Dimity shook Julie’s shoulder gently.

“Time for bed.”

“Mmm,” Julie muttered. “Five more minutes.” The sketchbook slid into the cushions.

“Come on, love,” Dimity coaxed. “You’ll thank me in the morning.”

Julie shifted, pinning Dimity’s hand and burrowing deeper into the chair.


	4. Plotting

“Psst, Dimity!”

“Julie?”

Julie pulled her into the clump of trees. “I’m plotting.”

Dimity raised an eyebrow.

“I’ve a free couple of hours on Saturday, and there’s lovely little teashop down in the village that I’ve been dying to try. They’ve got scones,” she added dreamily. “Proper ones. Fresh baked every day. Ada told me. And real tea. And clotted cream.” Her lips parted a little. “Can you imagine?”

“Yes.”

“And then I thought, well tea’s always nicer with two then one, so would you like to come with me?” she finished in a rush.

“With you? Always, Miss Hubble.”


	5. A Subtle Shift

Art and flying both sometimes require small, precise movements. A light touch here, a lean there, a subtle shift of the body.

A little bit like love, Dimity thinks. Love can slip in, unobtrusive, unnoticed into the shared silences, the small spaces between bodies, into one’s thoughts and nudge them towards a deep, abiding longing to make space for this other person in your life.

Dimity admires Julie’s fingers wrapped around the brush, her pursed lips, the way the right strap of her dungarees has fallen across her arm.  
Julie turns her head, her eyes meet Dimity’s, and Dimity is lost.


	6. Promise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one's a bit angsty.

“Promise you’ll write and let me know how you get on,” Dimity says, hugging Julie tightly.

“Of course,” Julie replies around the lump in her throat.

Readjusting to her old life is harder than Julie thought it would be, brief though her new life had been. She writes once, because she believes in keeping your promises as best as you can.

Dimity writes back, cheerful and affectionate and Julie misses her more than ever. The invitation to continue the correspondence is clear. Julie _wants_ to write back, she does. But every time she tries the words are harder to find.


	7. The Famous Hubble Roast

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by cassiopeiasara's mention of a roast in this drabble: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20403838/chapters/48397201#workskin

“Here we are, the famous Hubble roast.” Julie set the dish down and removed the lid with a flourish.

“That looks like soup.”

“It is.” Julie grinned. “Roasted vegetable soup, to be precise. Nan couldn’t cook a piece of meat to save her life. She served for Sunday dinner though, so Grandad dubbed it the Hubble roast and the name stuck.”

“Well, it smells delicious.”

“It is, if I do say so myself. It’s one of my favorite recipes from Nan. That, and her blueberry-lemon scones.”

“Are those actually scones?”

“Come by for tea some time and you’ll find out.”


	8. Dreams

“I still dream about it you know. Having magic again,” Julie admits quietly in the darkness. “Magic that doesn’t go bad. It’s not fair,” she mumbles.

“Oh love,” Dimity sighs, stroking Julie’s hair. “No, it’s not.”

“Sometimes,” and Dimity has to strain closer to hear her, “I wish I’d never gotten magic at all. I’d never tell Millie of course, but knowing what it was like and having it gone—sometimes that’s worse.”

Dimity pulls her into an embrace, smoothing her hand over Julie’s back.

“I’m sorry,” Julie presses a kiss to Dimity’s cheek. “I’ll be better in the morning.”

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Your Hand in Mine](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20567303) by [cosmic_llin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cosmic_llin/pseuds/cosmic_llin)


End file.
